Forgive Me, But I Love You
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: Rukia is upset when Ichigo goes for a walk, making her feel sad and lonely. What will happen? Please R


Forgive Me, But I Love You

Forgive Me, But I Love You

Rukia sat at the edge of the bed in Ichigo's room. She was looking out the window, singing softly, her heart skipping a beat when she thought about Ichigo when he left for a walk. She thought he was annoyed of her always with him, so she stayed, the darkness in the sky giving off how she felt, sad, hurt, and alone. She realized that she was with him because she felt safe and happy. She realized a little bit ago when he left she loved him. When he left, she felt a hole in her heart, a tare from her loneliness. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Clouds seemed to be coming in faster, telling people it was going to rain. 'Hmm, weird,' she thought when the clouds came. It seemed like they were sad with her.

Ichigo was walking down the road to his mother's grave. He arrived just in time to see two doves on her grave's stone. He watched as they chirped happily, making him smile. He walked towards them, causing them to look up and fly away. He looked at her grave and gave a small frown then smiled gently. He walked to the nearest bench and sat down thinking, 'Wonder why it's so cloudy. Hmm, looks like rain. Better start heading home.' And with that he stood up and headed home, quickly. He arrived at his home to see Rukia looking out his window, at the clouds. He was about to step inside when a little rain drop fell from the sky **(Get what's happening?)**. He walked inside to meet a fist. He fell backwards, knowing all to well who it was. He looked up to see he was right.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouted Ichigo, glaring at his father.

"You let your guard down!" informed Ichigo's dad before receiving a punch in his face.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Ichigo, storming off to his room. He was about to open his door when he heard faint sobs coming from the inside. He looked to make sure no one was there then knocked on the door.

"Rukia, are you in there-" he started but was cut off by her song,

**_Forgive me by Evanescence_**__

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Ichigo listened carefully, noticing the sadness in her voice, wondering, 'Who's she singing about?'__

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

She finished just to say, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

He stared in disbelief at the door. She was singing about him, but why? What did she do? What did he do? He walked into the room and saw her still at the window, looking out. She didn't even acknowledged his presence, not caring about the spiritual power. He looked at her sadly, wondering how to make her feel better. 'I Know!' he thought happily, walking over to her. He smiled and rapped his arms around her waist from behind, giving her a gentle hug. That seemed to get her attention.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" asked Rukia, confused. He squeezed her tight then answered quietly, "Just trying to make you feel better."

She turned around in his arms and looked into his beautiful brown eyes then wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sent. She felt so safe and happy in his arms. She let go of him and lied on his pillow looking at him, happy. Her eyes were red from crying. Eyes drooping, she rolled on her side and whispered softly, "I love you."

Ichigo was speechless, but smiled and lied next to her wrapping his arms around her, whispering, "I love you, too. And they fell asleep together, happily.

THE END

**HEY!! Thanks for reading my first Bleach fic. Hope you liked it!!**

**Please review**


End file.
